To Protect Those Sparkling Eyes
by IndigoPassion
Summary: Lexy Black was forced to grow up with the Malfoy's, once her father was imprisoned, and her family taken away from her. This follows her life, as she tries to forge her own veiws on the world, and choose her path. Charlie/OC. Tiny bit AU. Discontinued.
1. The Begining

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter. Sh- She, She didn't make it." A pause. "We did everything we could." Another pause. "Every spell, every potion…" She paused again. Surely they should be showing _some _reaction by now? But the two men were just standing there. Frozen. Staring. Sirius Black had been pacing the room before she had entered. He had stopped now. Mid-step. James Potter had been sitting in a chair, burying his face in his hands. But he had begun to raise his head once she had entered the room. And now it was stuck. Half-raised. Both men seemed completely incapable of completing the actions they had started, simple though they were. Instead they just stayed there. Staring at the poor woman as though she had just grown three completely disfigured heads on random parts of her body, and not even attempted to try and cover it up. "I'm so sorry." She whispered finally. It was that last sentence, that last apology that caused it all to eventually sink in.

"Oh Merlin . . ." James whispered, sinking his head back into his hands once again. Sirius shook his head quickly, recovering from the initial shock of it all, and raced across the room to his best friends side. He knelt beside him, and placed his hand on James's shoulder. He looked towards the nurse, and opened his mouth to ask a question. It was an important question, but as he was about to speak, he felt James's back begin to shake beneath his hand. He quickly shut his mouth before the words could escape him. Yes, it was an important question, but right now, his best friend was grieving the loss of his baby sister, and _that _was more important than anything else in the world at the moment. It was his duty, as a best friend, to put James first. But he needn't have bothered. James pulled his head up, with a dry face, and determined look in his eyes. He looked at the poor nurse, studying her with an uncharacteristic piercing gaze.

"And?" He whispered. His voice was harsh, and devoid of any emotion.

"And what, Mr. Potter?"

"The baby, Oh Merlin, the baby. Tell me it's alright, that its alive, that it survived." The nurse just stood there for a second, not sure who to address any more.

"Tell me, Mr. Potter, you share the same name, are you the husband?" James laughed. Almost. Well not really, but he made a noise, that in other circumstances may have been passed off as a very weak attempt at a laugh.

"The husband? No, I'm the brother. The big brother."

"Then you, Mr. Black, who are you to the girl?" Sirius almost smiled.

"Indeed, I'm not the husband either, if that is the answer your searching for. Nor am I the boyfriend, or even the best friend. I am, however, the father, and wish to know the answer to our question." The nurse smiled at the two men in front of her. Both were clearly distraught, and it didn't take a seer, to notice the difficult times that would be approaching them. She took out her wand, and waved it at the doors. They opened for her immediately, and she turned back to the two in front of her.

"If you would follow me please, I think you should be very happy to know, Mr. Black, you have a happy healthy, baby girl"

* * *

"James! Oh James! What's wrong? What happened? Oh, whatever _is_ the matter, darling?" Sirius laughed properly, for the first time in a whole week, as he watched the red head fling herself across the room at her husband. He stopped, however, when the woman in question turned to glare at him.

"What are you laughing at over there all by yourself, Sirius? Wouldn't you like to share it with the rest of us, so we could all appreciate your joke?" This time, it took everything in him not snort at her and her sarcastic tone. Sometimes it amazed him at how she managed to sound so _uncannily _like Professor McGonagall. She had no longer any idea what was amusing Sirius so, but seemed to take it as an insult anyway, as seconds later, she was waving a letter in her face, and ranting away about the contents, and how it had distressed her, and that Sirius should be trying to be a better friend, and explaining the situation, instead of laughing at her.

"…I mean, what would you do Sirius, if you got a letter like this, hey? Especially in theses times, you know, you can never be too careful. I was half expecting to come home and find the dark mark above our house! You shouldn't take things like this too lightly. I mean, what else _could_ I do but panic? Seriously…" The two men weren't following her hyper fast lecture very well, but it was clear to the both of them that she was over reacting. They gave each other a look, both wondering silently when she would notice what Sirius was carrying. They silently decided to just let her get on with it, and pretended to listen as she read them her letter.

"_Lils, Come home quick. We've had trouble. It's an emergency. Love James. _What was I supposed to think, you two? Merlin! Sometimes I wonder how I manage to put up with you both. Now come on, what's this emergency then? And whatever _are_ you holding, all wrapped up like that Sirius?" Sirius and James smiled sadly at one another, before turning back to Lily and giving a larger, happier smile.

"Of course, Lily, I would like you to meet my –ahem- _daughter_, Alexandria Aurora Potter. Or Black. I'm not to sure what her surname is actually, but-" Whatever else it was he was going to say, was never heard, as he was cut off immediately by the excited woman's screaming.

"You mean- Oh! Do you mean?" Her eyes, wide and filled with amazement were staring down at the bundle of material in Sirius's arms. He jiggled about suddenly, so he was holding it more securely, and used one hand to lift a part of the blankets, revealing the little girls tiny face. Lily squealed again. Causing the baby to open her eyes, for just a fraction of a second, before scrunching them up to starting to cry for being woken up. But it didn't matter, because that fraction of a second was enough for Lily to see the eyes.

"Beautiful." She looked as though she was going to cry, "Just beautiful. Her mother's eyes." She was right. The baby's eyes were the exact same shape and shade as Aurora Potter's.

"And her Grandfather's nose," Sirius grinned, "The same nose as her Uncle Prongs own Daddy!" Hearing this, James laughed and walked over to the pair, to look at baby Alexandria as well.

"Well would you look at that!" He sounded pleasantly surprised. "She _has_ got my Father's nose!"

"But, you know," Lily scanned the baby's face some more, "Other than that, I don't think I could guess that she's a Potter. I think she takes after her Dad. She looks just like you Sirius." Sirius immediately let out a loud bark of laughter, and shook his head arrogantly.

"Lucky kid, gunna get all the boy's Lily, just you watch!"

"Hmm, I'd like to know what Aurora thinks about that then, where is she?" James and Sirius exchanged unhappy glances, before turning back to the woman.

"You say, Padfoot. Sorry, I just can't- I can't say it aloud yet."

"Lily, you should probably sit down for this." The red head's eyes widened, as she sat quickly on the nearest chair, already understanding what was to be said. "Aurora, she, well, she died. She died in childbirth. Sorry. I'm sorry. All that's left is- is Alexandria. I'm so sorry."


	2. Everything Changes

March the 18th. Lexy Black was three years old today. It was also three years to the day that her mother, Aurora Potter had died. Standing alone in a brightly lit room was the little girl. She had waist length straight, dark hair, and the most beautiful coloured eyes. A sort of mixture, between blue grey and green. Apparently they were her Mothers eyes. They were currently sweeping across the room, desperately searching for something, amidst the piles of toys, clothes, and much childish furniture, all strewn across the bedroom. Eventually she picked up a cloak, and slipped it over her shoulders, before skipping enthusiastically out of the door.

"Daddy!" I called, as I entered the sitting room, "Daddy, do my cloak pin!" Sirius Black was lounging on a chair, next to the fireplace, with his eyes closed. He opened one eye lazily, and gave a mock stern glance.

"And the magic word?" he was twirling his wand round in his fingers.

" Please? Please do my cloak pin?" He opened his other eye and smiled.

"You won't be needing you cloak, honey, we're gunna Floo there and back. Now, go and pick up your presents, and we can leave." I jumped around at his words. Presents! Yay! I had a big bag of birthday presents from loads of different people, but I wasn't allowed to open any of them, not even the ones from my Daddy, until we got to my Uncle Jamie and Aunty Lils's house. So I immediately picked up the bag, and my Daddy carried me to the fireplace, and Flooed us away to their house.

"Auntie Lils!" I cried as soon we reached their house. I squirmed around in my Daddy's arms until he put me down, letting me run and jump into the arms of my favourite Auntie.

"Hey, hey! Watch it there kiddo," Uncle Jamie walked into the room and winked at me, before going to give Sirius one of their _manly_ hugs. "Your aunt's pregnant, remember."

"Aw, leave her alone James." Auntie Lils laughed at her husband, and returned my hug. "There's still four months to go, she can jump on me all she wants." She paused and took a breath, eyeing me quickly, "Well maybe not all she wants, but…"

"Can I open my presents now?" I decided to jump into the pointless conversation and ask the questions that _really _mattered. Without waiting for an answer, I dived for the bag I had dropped next to the fireplace.

"Alexandria!" My Daddy stated disapprovingly. I knew he was about to start lecturing me about being so impatient, but I didn't wait for it. Instead, I turned around and gave him the cutest little puppy dog face I could manage, and he automatically caved in. So instead of moaning at me, he just gave me a smile, and nodded for me to go on. I turned around triumphantly and got to work on the broomstick shaped present from my dad. I faintly heard Auntie Lils telling Uncle Jamie off, but it sounded like they were in a different room, I was so focused on my presents.

"I told you not to teach her those sort of faces, James, she's got Sirius wrapped around her little finger…"

"Nah, come on Lily, you've got to admit it's hilarious…"

November the 1st. A little girl, about four or five years old was standing in front of a desk at the Ministry Of Magic. Many fancily dressed adults were surrounding her, including a very important looking old man, with a beard long enough to tuck into his belt, a giant man with a large bush of hair covering his head and face, a thin strict looking woman with tight lips, and an important looking man and woman with long platinum blond hair. The man held himself high, and had an aura of self-importance surrounding him. The woman held herself in a way that suggested she was equally as proud. She held a small baby, that couldn't be much more than a year old, in her arms. The baby had the same platinum blonde hair, and also sported cold grey eyes, which were present also on his parent's faces. On the other side of the desk sat a woman with kind eyes. She was fingering some paperwork that was present in front of her. She opened her mouth, and said something, directed at the young girl. At her words, the child immediately burst into tears. Her entire body convulsed with sobs, and her legs gave way, causing her to fall to the floor.

I felt a hand rest on my back, in a hesitating sort of manner. But I didn't look up. I didn't care. "Da- Da- Daddy…" I managed to whimper through the massive sobs that wracked my body. "Daddy!" I repeated, trying to look up. With my vision blurred through my tears, I could only see blobs of blonde. Apparently the man with the long hair was hovering in my face. He must have been the one with his hand on my back.

"I'm sorry." The woman behind the desk said firmly, "But he won't be looking after you anymore. Your Daddy's a bad man Alexandria, and he's going to place where he will be punished, with other bad people." I started crying even harder. My Daddy wasn't bad. I knew that. But I also knew that the woman would refuse to listen to me. So I tried a different approach.

"Uncle- Uncle Jamie?" I sniffled. Uncle Jamie would know what to do. My Uncle Jamie _always_ knew what to do. I saw the woman behind the desk, and the other two men and the strict looking lady all exchange worried glances. Eventually the old man spoke, in a gentle sort of voice.

"Your…Uncle Jamie won't be able to look after you either, I'm afraid."

"Auntie Lils?" That would work. Auntie Lils was smart. There was nothing in the whole _world_ Auntie Lils couldn't work out. Daddy told me so.

"No. I'm sorry Alexandria, but your Auntie and Uncle have…passed on. You won't be seeing either of them for a while." This time I was too shocked to cry. Passed on? They were dead? That couldn't happen. Uncle Jamie especially, he _couldn't_ die. They were both too… invincible to bow down to something like _death_. And what about Harry? Harry Potter is my little cousin. He looks a lot like Uncle Jamie, except he has Auntie Lils eyes. But he has my nose, so I'm not jealous. I play with Harry a lot. It makes my Daddy and Auntie and Uncle smile when we get on. I love him a lot, because I get to be his _big_ cousin. I know without either of his parents I should look after him.

"Harry?" I whispered, almost scared of the answer.

"Harry is alive and well. He is going to be living with his Auntie Uncle and Cousin on your Auntie Lily's side. You'll get to see him again when he turns eleven." The strict woman said. I started to cry again. Eleven? That's _ten years_ away. I would be _fourteen_!

"Don't worry, though." It was the woman with kind eyes again, "Until then, your going to be staying with your Auntie Uncle and Cousin from your Daddy's side. Uncle Lucius," She pointed to the man with the long platinum blonde hair, "Auntie Narcissa," she pointed to the woman holding the baby, "and your little cousin Draco. He's the same age as Harry. You'll have fun playing with him, I heard you were very close to baby Harry." She smiled. I looked up at the people she had pointed out. The adults both smiled at me. It didn't look partially warm, or even that friendly. Instead it looked slightly strained. But I realised they were making an effort at least, so I wiped my eyes dry, and stood up to face them. Draco looked at me for a few seconds, before reaching out his arms to tug on my hair. I giggled at him. I couldn't help it. I knew I shouldn't be laughing this close to the deaths of my beloved Auntie and Uncle. But this boy was just too cute. I smiled at my new Auntie Narcissa.

"Can I hold him please?" I asked politely, remembering the magic word my Daddy always insisted on. She looked surprised, but smiled back, genuinely, and held out the baby boy. Little Draco laughed happily when I took him, and started trying to grab my nose. I laughed back, and grinned at the adults about to take me in. This time, there was nothing false in their smiles.


	3. Meeting The Minister

The parts of the letter in brackets are meant to be scribbled out, but because I can't scribble on a computer, i had to make do with brackets...

January the 18th. Again. A girl was standing in a large well-kept garden with a little boy. The girl had dark, near black, straight hair that reached just below her bum. She also had the most strikingly beautiful eyes. They were a blue green grey sort of colour. Apparently she had inherited them from her Mother. It was now eleven years to the day since her Mother had passed away. The younger boy standing next to her had short platinum blonde hair. He also sported cool grey eyes. He had a very pale complexion, and made the girl next to him look almost tanned. He had inherited all of these features from both his Mother and Father. They were both currently holding each other's hands, and seemed to be squeezing extremely hard. Both were staring wide eyed at an envelope the girl held in her free hand.

I stared at the envelope in wonder. There was a seal on the front, which contained the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry school crest. On the back, in neat green handwriting, were the words,

_Alexandria (Potter) Black_

_The First Garden_

_Malfoy Manor_.

My hands shook. I glanced at my little cousin who looked just as nervous as I felt. He looked back, pale and breathless, and nodded his head. I shook mine in reply, and handed the letter to him. He took it straight away, and wasted no time in tearing open the seal.

"_Dear Ms. Black_," He read aloud to me, "_I am pleased to inform you, that you are hereby accepted into Hog_…" Anything else he had to say was lost on me. I screamed in excitement, and started running and jumping around the garden, yelling my pleasure as loud as I could, for the world to hear. I didn't care when I scared the birds out of the trees. Nor did I care that I squashed some of my Aunt's favourite flowers. I didn't even care when a house elf appeared with a crack, making sure I hadn't been kidnapped or such. I didn't care about anything right now, because I had done it. I had finally been accepted into the school of my dreams. The same school my Daddy had attended. The same school my wonderful Uncle Jamie had gone. The same school he had met my fantastic Auntie Lils. The same school even my Godfather, Uncle Rems, had been allowed to live. My little cousin watched me with a funny expression on his face, before laughing and joining in with me. We carried on like that for about two minutes, until my Auntie and Uncle arrived at the back door, still in their nightclothes, demanding to know the cause for all our noise.

"What _do _you think you're doing?" Uncle Lucius shouted over my screams, barely hiding his yawn.

"Indeed, it is hardly proper for two children of your upbringing to run around _screaming_, is it?" Auntie Narcissa's voice was laced with sleep. I turned and grinned at them both, instead of correcting them about the fact that, although Draco had been raised in that way, my Daddy had always encouraged me to run and scream whenever I was excited. He found it funny. But instead, I just ran forward and threw my arms around them both. And _that_ woke them both up, I can tell you.

"What happened?"

"Are you alright?" They both enquired at once. Draco walked up silently, looking slightly guilty for joining me in our small fit of silliness, like all (rich) children should, and put the letter in his Fathers hands. The two adults read the first couple of lines, before allowing a small smile to grace their lips.

"Well, this is hardly any cause for celebration, Lexy, we already knew you'd make it. Don't you remember how strong your magic was when you were little?" Uncle Lucius half-praised, half-scolded. Aunt Narcissa looked through the letter again.

"We're going to need to take a trip to Diagon Alley for all this." She started to walk back into the house with her husband, when she stopped suddenly and turned her head with a laugh, "Oh, and happy Eleventh Birthday, by the way, Lexy, Dear."

"Please, Uncle Lucius, I promise I'll be on my _best_ behaviour." I was literally on my knees, begging my Uncle.

"No."

"Please, please, pretty please, Uncle Lucius, please!" I gave him my best puppy look. The look that _always_ worked on my Daddy. The look my Uncle Jamie had taught me, once upon a time, in front of a mirror, just because he thought it was funny to watch his best friend loose an argument so easily against his niece. It worked. Uncle Lucius sighed.

"You're not allowed to complain even _once_ during the _entire_ meeting with the Minister."

"I promise." I said, solemnly, crossing my heart.

"Your not allowed to doodle."

"I promise."

"You can't tap your fingers on the desk."

"I promi-"

"Or on your legs."

"I-"

"You're not allowed to fidget constant-"

"She knows how to behave, Lucius." Aunt Narcissa walked into the room gracefully and interrupted her husband, "But if you don't hurry up, your _both _going to be late."

"Fine, Lexy, go get changed into something nice, we'll be going side along apparation." I grinned triumphantly, and _walked _(Young ladies don't run, especially when Aunt Narcissa is in the room) to my bedroom. I had persuaded Uncle Lucius to take me with him to work today. He had a one-on-one meeting to attend with the Minister For Magic himself today. After the meeting I would just have to find a way to speak with the Minister in privet, which shouldn't be too hard, considering I'm still a cute little kid to him, and it would all be Fine and Dandy.

"Is that all then, Lucius?" The Minister asked, signing the last form.

"Yes, that would be just about everything." Lucius checked all of his forms before nodding.

"In that case, how about some tea, Lucius?" The Minister waved his wand and a tea set floated out and began to prepare themselves. Uncle Lucius forced a laugh before agreeing. I just sat there, at his side, silent and bored. True to my word, I hadn't said a word, moved an inch, or made any annoying noises for the past hour and a half. Uncle Lucius is very pleased, and I can tell. I expect he will probably even buy me a present, for being so well behaved. But, _Merlin_ was I bored! I know it's all worth it though, so I just manage to keep silent, and watch the two adults, without doing anything inappropriate.

"So how has your family been? Your son, Dragon, was it?"

"Draco."

"Right, Draco, how old is he now?"

"He turned eight just recently."

"Showed any signs of magic yet?"

"Naturally, we've been aware of his abilities for a while now." Uncle Lucius' expression was that of a proud Father. It gave me painful reminders of my Daddy's expression of pride when I first used magic. I had been four, and Auntie Lils had been trying to force me to eat Brussels sprouts, Daddy and Uncle Jamie were laughing at her, when I suddenly set her hat on fire. Auntie Lils screamed, Harry laughed and tried to reach for the flames, Uncle Jamie used his wand to put out the fire, and Daddy just stood there, staring at me. Then he really slowly started laughing. I'll never forget the way he looked at me that day. The expression had been mirrored in my Aunt and Uncles faces too. They had all been so happy. So proud.

"And your wife? Narcissa, wasn't it?" I drew myself out of the past and refocused on the conversation at hand.

"Yes, she is well."

"And so this little angel must be Miss Potter?" The Minister smiled at me.

"Black." I joined in. The Minister frowned, and Uncle Lucius groaned under his breath.

"Your parents weren't married when you were born, were they?"

"No, they weren't even together." I admitted.

"Then you must have taken your Mothers name. Potter."

"No, my Daddy raised me, so I go by his name." I insisted. My name is Black. I am a Black. Not a Potter. I will never be a Potter.

The Minister smiled slightly.

"You take pride in your name?" I tossed my hair at his _stupid _question.

"You would take pride in your name too, if you were a Black." Uncle Lucius suppressed a laugh, and just managed to turn it into a cough. The Minister just outright laughed at my arrogance.

"Your right, I probably would, Miss Black." He gave me a sly sort of smile, and I returned it with a childish grin. Just then, one of those paper memos entered the office, and landed in my Uncles hands. As he read it, I watched his eyebrows rise higher and higher, until they were out of sight.

"I'm sorry, Minister, I'm needed elsewhere right now. Come along Lex-" he paused, "Actually Minister, would it be rude to ask if you could keep Lexy for about twenty minutes, just, I'm having to deal with _Weasley_, and I'm not sure its appropriate for her to watch." The minister smiled at me.

"Of course, it wouldn't be a problem at all, would it Lexy?" I grinned to myself. This was _perfect_. Exactly what I needed.

"Of course Uncle Lucius." My Uncle smiled, kind of evilly, and walked out of the office. The Minister smiled at me.

"So then, young Miss Black, tell me of yourself, how are you?"

"Actually, Minister, Sir, I have a rather important favour to ask of you." I paused and blushed. The Minister looked surprised, but hid it quickly.

"Of course, ask away…" He didn't manage to keep the curious tone out of his voice.

"I, um, understand that you must make a, erm, _visit_ to, ahem, _Azkaban_ tomorrow." This time the Minister didn't even try to hide his surprise. Whatever he had expected, it definitely wasn't this.

"Well, it's just that, well," I started rushing my words, surprised to find that I wasn't even having to _act_ nervous anymore. I was _terrified_! "It's my Eleventh Birthday today, Sir, and I got my Hogwarts letter." I decided now was time to call on the crocodile tears. "And its so hard, Sir," I whispered between sobs. The Minister placed a 'comforting' hand on my shoulder.

"Go on…" He pressed.

"Well, I know it's not completely allowed, Sir, but I just _had_ to ask you, but…" I was seriously crying now, "**Please Give Him A Letter**" I shouted quickly. I heard a sharp intake of breath from the Minister. I just covered my face in my hands, and continued crying.

"Him. I presume you mean Black?" I nodded. "Well, considering the occasion, I suppose I could get away with just the one letter. However, you will have to let me read it first. Have you written it yet?" The Ministers voice was one-tone, giving away no hints of emotion. I pulled my head out of my hands, and looked at him in amazement. I shook my head quickly when I saw he was being serious.

"No, Sir, I didn't know what you would say…"

"Write it now, before your Uncle gets back. And you _must not tell anyone_ Lexy, do you understand? _No one can know_, that is important." I nodded quickly, and wiped my eyes on my sleeves, while he got me a piece of parchment and a quill. I sat in front of his desk, and he joined me on the other side. I immediately got to work. It had to be perfect. The first contact I had with my Daddy since October 31st seven years ago, when he had left the house while I was sleeping, and never returned again.

_For My Daddy, _I began.

_It has certainly been a long time, hasn't it? I tricked Uncle Lucius into taking me to work with him today. I met the Minister and asked him to give you this. (Since you were forced to) since you left, I was made to stay with Uncle Lucius, Aunt Narcissa and my little cousin Draco. You never liked them, did you? I remember you talking about them before. I get on with Draco quiet well, a bit like how I was with Harry I suppose. Aunt Narcissa is very (stuck up) proper. She treats me very well, but I always have to act like a _young lady_ in her presence. But I ignore it most of the time. (Unless I want something.) Uncle Lucius treats me very well. They both treat me the same as Draco I suppose. To be honest they spoil me quiet a bit. But don't worry. They could _**NEVER**_ replace you, Daddy. I argue with them sometimes, though, because I don't share all of the same views as them. I generally stay quiet when they talk about (mudbloods) Muggleborns and such. Although sometimes I stand up for them, just for Auntie Lils' sake. (But they talk about you sometimes) but I don't ever let them talk down about people I care about._

_Anyway, the real reason for this letter is that it's my Eleventh Birthday today, Daddy. And I got it! My Letter! I've officially gotten into Hogwarts! I can't wait. Although I am a bit worried about the houses. You didn't like Slytherin did you? Well I think that that's where I'm going to (get stuck) end up. I can be brave, I know, but I'm not nearly as brave as you. And I'm smart, yes, but I'm too lazy for Ravenclaw. And although I hope I'm loyal and friendly, I'm way to impatient and quick tempered for Hufflepuff. And I always have been (sly) cunning and ambitious. (Will you hate me if I get put there?) Don't worry though. No matter what house I get put in, I'll try my hardest to be friends with everyone, no matter their status/house._

_All my love, Daddy, forever and always,_

_Lexy._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The Minister read my letter and smiled. "He'll get it tomorrow." He promised.


	4. Goodbye Daddy

I don't think I mentioned it before, but everything recognisable belongs to JKR. All else is mine (:

"Lexy! There's a letter for you!" Draco called from the window, where he was reading the addresses on the back of the letters. I yanked it out of his hands, and froze as I saw a familiar untidy black scrawl. I stared at it for a couple of seconds, before Uncle Lucius looked up from his paper, and gave me a worried look.

"Lexy? Are you okay?"

"Ye- Yes!" I snapped my head up, to see the three other people in the room looking at me worriedly.

"Who's the letter from, dear?" Asked Aunt Narcissa.

"Flint." I replied quickly. "I mean, Marcus. I wrote to him and told him that I was going to Hogwarts, and I wanted to know what it was like." Uncle Lucius smiled.

"Flint? Good to know your making friends with the right sort now. He's going to be very successful when he gets older. Comes from an old, well-respected family too. Can't go wrong."

"Uncle Lucius!" I cried, "We're **friends**! F-r-i-e-n-d-s!" He just smiled knowingly, and returned to his paper. I saw Aunt Narcissa smiling to herself too. I just sighed and walked back to my room. Once my door was locked, I sat down on my bed, and returned to staring at the envelope. It wasn't from Flint. I knew that much. This was a script I hadn't seen written down for _years_. Definitely not Flint. I opened it carefully, being sure not to tear even the envelope. I wanted to keep it.

_My Most Darling Lexy, _I read to myself.

_A long time? Yes, I suppose you could put it that way. To say I was surprised to receive your letter would be an understatement. You must have grown up into quiet something, if you can persuade the Minister For Magic himself to deliver Sirius Black a letter. He agreed to return one letter to you, but that would be all the contact he would allow. But that's enough for me if it means I can talk to you this one last time._ When I read that line, I realised I had begun to cry. Sometimes I forget just how much I love and miss my Daddy. My tears were splashing onto my lap. I held the letter out of the way, so I wouldn't smudge the ink. Then when I composed myself enough, I read on.

_It's quiet odd to read the way you talk. I only remember my little baby girl. The thought that you've grown up is quiet strange. The fact that you can use bigger words kind of threw me, when I read your letter. But then I realised that, yes, time has passed, which means, yes, your not four anymore. But at least I can guess what you look like. You have long hair, at least waist length. I know this because you always loved long hair. Ever since you could talk you would tell me of how you were going to have beautiful long hair when you got older. So I bet you have beautiful long dark hair. The same colour as mine still, I hope. If I find out you've died it young lady…(although that won't be a problem if your being forced to act like a _young _lady). You have James's nose still, and you still have your Mothers beautiful eyes. Other than that, you look like me. I can imagine that. (Ha! The Minister just read that bit, and he told me I was right! See how great I am?)_

_Anyway, You've been staying with the Malfoy's!? Yes, your right, I never did like them, and they never liked me either. That's one of the reasons I never introduced you. But as long as they treat you all right. Yeah, my wonderful cousin Cissy always was very stuck up! (I read everything you crossed out by the way!) And I'm proud that you don't listen. I'll make a marauder out of you yet! So carry on being you. Remember that your not here to please anyone but yourself. You don't want to be a young lady? Then _don't_ be a young lady. Simple as that. You know, I'm glad that you haven't replaced me. I suppose I was always a bit scared of that. But it's nice to know you still think of me._

_And like I said before, you don't need to please anyone. Your views are your own, and I have to say, I would be __very__ ashamed if I found out that you were into the whole 'Pure Bloods Are The Best' thing. Any time you decide to doubt, remember Auntie Lils, one of your biggest role models in life (Yep! I still remember you telling me that) was a 'mudblood' and your Godfather, Remus, is a Half blood. Never forget that._

_Now onto the real point of the letter. Happy Eleventh Birthday, honey. Sorry I didn't get you a present…_

_Well done! You've done me proud! Not that I _ever_ had any doubt about you getting in (Remember Auntie Lils hat?). But yeah, you're right, I don't particularly like Slytherin. But only because of the Slytherins I knew. If you got in there, then I expect I shall become Slytherins biggest fan! I don't mind what house you get into. Just so long as you get in for good reasons. Like for being (sly) ambitious. Just do me proud, wherever you get stuck!_

_Remember, get into lots of detentions, never do as your told, break __all__ the rules, annoy all the teaches (except Dumbledore), prank people, make friends with everyone (whatever house/status) and above all __HAVE FUN__!_

_I will never hate you. Ever. I promise. So get out there, and do me proud. And try and do well. Not that I have any doubt (I was always a natural, so you will be too ;-))._

_I'm proud of the way you've turned out. I'm pleased to see the way you view everything, and I have no doubt your going to grow up to be a wonderful witch._

_All my love, forever and always,_

_Daddy._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_ As I finished reading, I placed the letter delicately on my bedside table, next to the envelope, and clicked my fingers. A house elf appeared immediately.

"Is there a problem, most wonderful and noble mistress?" It swept low down into a bow so its nose was touching the floor.

"Yes, err," I tried to see which house elf I was addressing, but I couldn't tell with its face on the floor, "Stand up straight please, yes, Dobby, what I'm going to ask of you is top secret, no one can know, okay?"

"Of course Mistress, I shall not tell anyone," Dobby squeaked, and then added as an afterthought, "And if I do, then I shall punish myself most severely, noble Mistress!"

"Um, no, Dobby, that won't be necessary, as you won't tell anyone in the first place, okay?"

"Of course, Mistress, now what would you be asking of me?" I winced slightly, Dobby's voice was extremely high pitched, and it was starting to hurt my head.

"I need a picture frame Dobby, I need it to fit this," I held up my letter, "Please." The house elf bowed, and disaparated with a loud crack. I stayed sitting on my bed for a while, before hiding my letter in one of my draws, grabbing my broomstick, and walking to Draco's bedroom. When I walked in, I was met with an empty room, and I figured that my cousin was probably still downstairs, trying to please his Father in some way. Draco was like that. So I went to his cupboard and grabbed his broomstick as well. When I reached (One of) the sitting room(s) I was greeted with my Aunt and Uncle arguing over when best to go to Diagon Alley, for all of my new school supplies. Draco was sitting upright in a chair, lazily reading a Quidditch magazine. He raised his eyebrow at me as I walked in, probably wondering why I had his broom.

"We're playing Quidditch." I said shortly, following his glance.

"We are?" He raised his other eyebrow when he realised I was ordering him around.

"Yes, Draco, we are. Now." I almost laughed as he dropped his magazine, and jumped up the second I finished speaking. The boy sure had a big ego, but at least he knew what was best for him. Namely doing as I say.


	5. Mini Stylist

"Lexy! Get up! We're going to Diagon Alley!" My cousins annoying voice drifted into my dreams.

'Just ignore him,' I thought to myself. 'He'll have to go away eventually.' I turned my back on him, and carried on sleeping.

"Come on! Mother And Father are even up! Don't be so lazy!"

"Lazy is my middle name, Drakie-poo, now shut up and leave me alone." I heard him growl at the name I gave him.

"If you don't get up, then there only going to get annoyed" He warned. Then he squealed. Yes, squealed, like a girl, (hey, he's only eight after all) as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the bed with me.

"Five minutes, and I swear I'll get up," I promised, cuddling up to my little cousin. He immediately started squirming around, trying to get out of my hug.

"No, now, come on Lexy." He lowered his voice suddenly, and stopped moving, "Do you not _want _to get your _first wand_ then?" That one worked. There was a loud bang and "oomph" as Draco was shoved out of the bed, and landed on the floor. I jumped over him, and ran to my cupboard. Draco, still on the floor, lent against my bed, and laughed as I flung clothes onto the floor, in a desperate attempt to put together a nice outfit. Hearing him, I knelt and crawled over to him, sticking my face in his.

"Hey, Draco," I said in my sweetest voice, "You know you've always had a better fashion sense than me, right?"

"Buy me this months Magicians Monthly." He stated quickly.

"Deal!" We shook hands, and Draco ran over to my untidy pile of clothes, before assembling a decent outfit. He chucked it at me, before sitting on my bed, and turning around so I could change.

"So what animal do you want?" He asked once he was settled comfortably on my bed.

"What are the choices?"

"Owl, rat, cat or toad."

"Oh, Toad, definitely."

"Yeah! Wait, you _are_ joking, right?" I turned to look at him, lying across my bed, watching the posters on my wall.

"Of course I'm joking, you idiot…"

"When I go, I think I want an owl."

"Yeah, an Owl's cool, but I might get a cat instead, you know?"

"You better not, Mum hates cats, with all the fur the leave around."

"An Owl it is then, you can turn around now Draco, are we leaving straight away?" He nodded in reply, and grabbed one of my black and silver cloaks from the floor.

"Can I borrow this?" He asked, and without waiting for a reply, walked out of my room. I grabbed a normal black cloak, and ran after him


	6. The Boy With The Sparkling Eyes

Once we arrived in Diagon Alley, Aunt Narcissa went into full on shopping mode. She had a hold on her husband and son, making sure there was no escape, and dragged them everywhere. Not only for my school supplies, but clothes, and gossip, and just general browsing. I followed enthusiastically, close behind. Eventually, after hours of what I _knew_ the boys felt was torture, there were only two things left on the list, and Aunt Narcissa would be forced to allow them all to go home. Just two things. A pet, and a _wand_. Aunt Narcissa smiled knowingly at me.

"You go to Ollivanders, dear, and get yourself a wand, then you can meet us at Eeylops Owl Emporium. It was an Owl you wanted, wasn't it?"

"Yes please." I hadn't actually told her I wanted an Owl, but I knew if I was good about it, I would have by far the best one in the shop.

"Right then, here's the money, you know where the shop is?"

"Yeah, but aren't you coming too?" I was confused. Aunt Narcissa passing up a chance for extra browsing? Who would have thought?

"As much as I would love to, we believe it's more of a –ahem- _private_ affair. You'll get more out of it if you go alone." She smiled reassuringly at me. I almost felt bad for a second. I suppose I do sometimes forget how much my Aunt and Uncle really did care for me… Uncle Lucius handed me the money, and the three of them turned and walked off into the crowds. I stood there for a couple of seconds, watching the retreating backs, before turning on my heel, and entering Ollivanders.

As I walked into the shop, I was surprised to see a boy already standing there, leaning casually against the counter. He was facing the door, but appeared to be deep in thought, as he jumped when I approached him. I smiled.

"Lexy." I stated simply, holding out a hand. He regarded it for a second or two, with his sparkling brown eyes, before taking it.

"Lexus? That's an interesting name…" I giggled.

"Lex-y" I repeated, slowly pronouncing the syllables for him. He smiled again. It was nice to watch. The boy was slightly taller than me, but looked no older. He had light brown hair, that spiked up slightly, and matching brown eyes, that appeared to hold little flames of life inside. They sparkled pleasantly when he smiled. Like his eyes truly were the windows to his soul.

"Have to say, I much prefer Lexus. I'm Claude. Nice to meet you." I giggled again, and his eyes appeared to sparkle that tiny bit more.

"Well, you can call me Lexus, but that means I call you Claudie. Are you starting your first year, _Claudie_?" He laughed at me, but in a friendly sort of way.

"Yep! Yep! Can't wait to get my first wand, though. How 'bouts you Lexus?" I grinned, and nodded back enthusiastically. Before I could say anything, however, a Pale-eyed, white haired man appeared in front of the two of us.

"You are here to purchase your first wands, am I correct?" He addressed us both, without warning. I screamed quickly, and jumped about half a meter back. But I wasn't the only one. I was slightly surprised to find Claudie's hand gripping my arm tightly, having jumped just as far as I had. I was about to say something about it, but bit my tongue. After all _I_ was the one who screamed. After a couple of seconds filled with tense silence, I began to giggle. Claudie beside me, loosened his grip on my arm, until he dropped it completely, and began to laugh along with me. The Man, whom I assumed must be Mr. Ollivander, allowed a tiny smile to tug at his lips, and his _cold, cold _pale eyes danced with mirth. I shivered inwardly as he watched me. This man reminded me slightly of Uncle Lucius, before I had gotten to know him. Cold, callous, uncaring, unfeeling. However my Uncle had proved me wrong, and now lavished me with his love (and money), and although I doubted that would ever happen between the shopkeeper and I, he deserved a chance. It wouldn't do, after all, to burn bridges with such a respected and important man, before the bridge was even built.

"So then, down to business. You would be… Mr. Alderton, if I may be permitted to hazard a guess?" He smiled down at Claudie. Claudie just stared back, fearlessly.

"Bit late to ask my permission, but yes, that is my name."

"Alderton?" I gasped suddenly. I had no idea I had been talking to such a _cool_ person, "Alderton as in, _The _Alderton?" Claudie's hard expression softened, as he turned to laugh at me.

"Well, if you mean the old, well known family of broomstick designers, then, yes, _That_ Alderton…" I fought to stop myself from grinning. I knew for sure my Aunt and Uncle would have nothing against me being friends with someone from a family like his.

"Ah yes, Alderton, I remember the day your Father arrived here, demanding his first wand. Your Mother too…" Mr. Ollivander cut into our conversation, and Claudie's face regained that hard expression. Mr. Ollivanders expression, however, was one of dreamy recollection.

"I'm sure they are wonderful memories, however, I would like _my_ first wand as well." Claudie said in a harsh voice. I found myself fighting to keep my eyebrows down.

"And you," The man turned his piercing gaze toward me, "Oh, I bet I can guess who you are, Miss Potter, am I correct. A blind man could recognise those eyes in the dark." I stiffened quickly. What was up with this Potter, Potter, Potter rubbish?

"Potter? As in, The-Boy-Who-Lived Potter?" Claudie looked surprised. But I sniffed and turned my nose up in the air. An action that would have made, even Aunt Narcissa proud.

"Harry is my Cousin. My Mother was his Fathers Sister. However that is irrelevant. That is _not_ my name. If you can guess Aurora Potter from the eyes, everything else about me would make it _obvious_ as to the Father, _and my name_…" I was not surprised to hear Mr. Ollivanders laugh. Strange sense of humour, that guy.

"Of course, everything about you. You look just like him. Your father. Miss Po-Black."

"Black?" Claudie's eyes were wide. "You're The _Alexandria Aurora Black_?"

"You've heard of me?" I was slightly confused. I don't _think_ I'm famous.

"Of course I've heard of you. You're the daughter of _Sirius Black_." He laughed quickly, seeing my uncomfortable expression, and added, "Well, anyway, regardless as to whoever he became in later years," I didn't bother to correct him about my Father's loyalties, "I always heard he was quiet the infamous prankster in school. I bet the two of us will have great fun, living up to your Fathers _wild_ reputation!"

"Wha-" I blinked at him. "You mean," I stood there for a while, opening and closing my mouth, trying to make some sort of sound come out. Eventually I managed to say, "You _want_ to hang around with me? Are you _crazy_?" He just laughed, and raised an eyebrow. Ignoring the question, he turned to Mr. Ollivander, who had been silent for a while now, and said, half angrily,

**"What I want, right now, is a _wand_, so if you don't mind?"**


	7. Magic And Makeovers

"Unicorn Hair, Willow, nine inches." I said, twirling the pinkish-white wand round in my fingers. "Unicorn Hair, Willow, nine inches. Unicorn Hair, Willow, nine inches." Claudie laughed, and shoved me playfully.

"Uh-huh, I get it already."

"Shut up," I gave him a half glare, "It's not for you, I need to keep saying it, so _I _won't forget. How embarrassing would it be, if someone asked what your wand was, and you couldn't answer?"

"I wouldn't care. Why should I?" He gave me an odd look, as though wondering why on earth I would want to _not_ be embarrassed.

"Well, I've always been told that your wand is really just an extension of yourself. If you don't know your wand, I suppose it could be seen as an insult, implying that you don't know yourself. Many of the, um, _darker_ wizards would probably even relate it to being ignorant of your heritage." In all honesty, I didn't have a clue what I was talking about. It was a load of rubbish, to be frank. But I had been embarrassed by the look Claudie had given me, a sort of pitying look, directed to the fact that I cared what other people thought of me, so I was actually only trying to cover it up. Making myself look like less of an idiot.

"Oh." Claudie frowned and looked at his own, deep red wand, "I don't think I get what you mean." He swished it around, and sparks flew out the end. I almost laughed when I heard him muttering to himself, "Dragon Heartstring, Redwood, eleven inches. Dragon Heartstring, Redwood, eleven inches…"

"Where are you going?" I interrupted his thoughts suddenly. He stumbled in surprise. I suppose he forgot I was still walking with him.

"Eeylops Owl Emporium!" He stated with a grin. "I'm getting my first ever Owl. My Parents said they would meet me there.

What 'bouts you, Lexus?" I laughed happily.

"Weird. Me too. Did your Parents give you the whole 'It's a personal experience' rubbish?"

"What?" He gave a half laugh, "Yeah, did you get that too? I still don't really understand what they meant, but knowing my Mum, she just wanted an excuse to stop off here." He stopped, dead in his tracks. After walking a couple more steps, I copied, and turned to look in the same direction as him. There, in big pink letters were the words, 'Magic And Makeovers- The Number One Shop, For Any Witch Who Has Any Pride.'

"You've. Got. To. Be. Joking," I gaped at Claudie, my mouth wide open enough to house a Hippogriff. He laughed at my reaction.

"Hey! It's not like I'm the one shopping there. And what's the bet, that that's where _your _Aunt disappeared to as well?"

"Lexy! Darling, what are you doing, standing there?" I turned to see Aunt Narcissa, arriving on cue, rushing towards me, her hand around her husbands arm, who's own hands were full of bags. I almost laughed at the evil looks my Cousin and Uncle gave the shop. They had _definitely_ been dragged around there. "We waited a while, but when you didn't turn up, we brought you your Owl, and came to look for you. Here, do you like him?" She held up a beautiful, midnight black Owl, with beautiful amber eyes. "Best Owl in the shop, honey. Are you ready to go home yet? Your dear Uncle Lucius seems to be getting tired." I tried hard not to snort at the look on my Uncles face, but stopped when I watched my Aunt's gaze settle on Claudie, lighting her face up, in an evil sort of way. "Who's the friend, dear?" I groaned. This would be a loooong day…


	8. Befriending The Gryffindors

September the 1st. A small family stood on a platform. The Man was tall with long platinum blonde hair, and cold grey eyes that betrayed no emotions. He held himself high, radiating power and authority. The Woman on his arm had the same hair and eyes. She also held herself high, and kept a look on her face, as if she could smell something extremely unpleasant. The couple would send disgusted looks at other families, especially those with adults who would look around in amazement, as though living a dream. Next to them stood a young boy, around eight years. He had the eyes and hair that were inherited from his parents. He also tried to imitate their looks of importance or disgust. However, being so innocent, he looked rather cute, instead of whatever he was aiming for. He was clinging on to a slightly older girl next to him, who looked as though she didn't belong with the rest of her family. Instead of there platinum blonde locks, her hair fell, just as straight, but a dark, near black, colour. Instead of the cold grey of their eyes, she had the most beautiful mixture of grey, blue and green. Eyes she had inherited from her late Mother. She held herself in the same was as the boy, a way that showed those around her, of her privileged upbringing and aristocrat relations. She looked, however, much more at ease, in the company of the strangers surrounding her, all waiting for the train, instead of being revolted by their presence.

* * *

"No! You can't leave without me! I won't let you!"

"Draco, let go, you'll be coming up in no time, and when you do, you'll be begging for me to leave you alone. So if you could just wait a little long-"

"_Three years_! I have to go three years without you!"

"I'll be back for holidays, and I'll write all the time." I grinned suddenly, getting an idea, "In fact, Draco, I'll write you your own letters, that Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius aren't allowed to open. They'll be just for you!" Draco sniffled.

"Three times a week?"

"I promise."

"Right, okay then." He let go of my waist, and went back to acting all stuck-up and proper. I giggled to see Uncle Lucius fighting to roll his eyes at his son. I turned to the track, and saw a scarlet steam engine arriving in the distance.

"Right, well, my chariot awaits. I'll miss you Aunt Narcissa." I reached over to hug her, and smiled as she wrapped her arms tightly around me, and sniffed.

"You be good, Make sure you're top in all your classes. Make respectable friends. Try and get yourself respected. Slytherin would be a good choice. And _for the love of Merlin_ do not try to live up to your Fathers reputation." She released me, and I turned to my Uncle.

"I'll miss you too Uncle Lucius. Please always remember to write." I was surprised to find tears welling up in my own eyes, as I tried to say goodbye to the man. He looked down at me, and seeing the tears, smiled sadly.

"Like your Aunt said. Try to make connections with people who are going to help you later in life. I suppose you're too young for me to talk to you about finding a rich husband, but…" I gasped, but giggled when I saw he was joking. "I'll miss you too, princess." He pulled me into his arms, and stroked my hair in a fatherly sort of way, before releasing me, and resuming his authorative aura. Then I turned to Draco, and grinned at him.

"Come give me one last big hug, Drakie-poo" I laughed. I was expecting him to blush, and mutter something I couldn't hear, so I was rather surprised when he threw himself at me, and actually started crying into my robes.

"Draco? Hey, Draco? What are you doing?" I asked worriedly.

"What is wrong with you Draco? Don't act like such a brat in public. How do you think it will look?" Uncle Lucius demanded. And as much as I was touched by the gesture, I was definitely relived when he regained his composure, and stepped away.

"I'll miss you lots, Lexy, make sure to remember to keep your promise." I smiled at my cousin. He made me love him at the most random moments.

"It _was_ a promise Draco." By now the train had pulled up, and I picked up my trunk. "I'll miss you too. Love you Aunt Narcissa. Uncle Lucius. Draco. I'll be seeing you soon." With that, I was on the train, and searching for a compartment. I didn't bother going to the window. As much as I loved them, it would be rather undignified for the Malfoy family to be _waving_ after a train. Eventually, I got bored of looking, and just opened the compartment door that was nearest at hand. Three redheaded boys looked up at me in surprise.

"Hey, I'm Lexy, would you mind if I sat with you?" I asked, looking at them all.

"Not at all." The youngest said, with a wave in the direction of the seat opposite him. He stuck his hand out pompously. "Percy, Percy Weasley. Second year Gryffindor. This is my older brother Charlie, and Bill." I took his hand and shook it with a laugh.

"I'm going into fifth year, also a Gryffindor." Said the second boy, Charlie, with a warm smile in my direction.

"I'll be going into seventh. Head boy," Bill winked, "And, like my brothers, also a Gryffindor." I giggled at them.

"Wow, my Aunt would have a fit if she saw me in here." I stated, throwing my trunk under the seat, and reaching for my Owl cage, sticking my fingers through the bars to pet him. Bill raised one eyebrow at me.

"Why's that. Any particular reason, or are you insulting us?" His voice had gone from warm and friendly, to cool and calm.

"Oh, Merlin no!" I laughed, "If she doesn't like you, you can take it as a complement. You might have heard of me before. My name's Alexandria Black." I paused at their suddenly shocked expressions. "Yes, my Father _is _Sirius Black. But before you judge me, Lily and James Potter were my Aunt and Uncle. Just like little Harry is my cousin. I spent a lot of my time, when I was growing up, with them." I wasn't sure why I wanted to impress these people, maybe it was the way they were automatically so nice to the lonely little first year, or maybe I found the red hair and freckles endearing, whatever the reason, I carried on with my story. "When they died, I was sent to live with the Malfoy's. So, obviously I have heard of you and your family. Being enemies with mine, of course. And also the fact that your all Gryffindors." I laughed again, "I would _kill_ to see Aunt Narcissa's face right now."

"So your not into Death Eater, Purity of Blood, and all that rubbish then?" The three Weasley boys were watching me suspiously, waiting for my answer. I realised I would have to tread carefully.

"Well," I started slowly, "I personally have no opinions on the matters. Mud- sorry- _Muggleborns_ and Half bloods don't bother me. However, I personally am a Pureblood, and I am proud of my heritage. But I would never single someone out because of their own. To put it simply, I don't care." This seemed to please the boys, as they immediately started smiling again, and acting as though the awkward conversation had never happened.

"What's his name?" Charlie slipped into a space next to me, and reached over to pet my bird.

"I don't know," I admitted with a laugh, "I haven't come up with a name yet, but I was thinking…Maybe Artemis?"

"Artemis? What's that?" Bill had stopped whatever he was doing, to listen to me.

"Do you listen to anything Dad talks about?" Percy gave a despairing sort of sigh, before continuing in his pompous tones, "Artemis was believed to be a Goddess in Ancient Greek mythology. She was somehow related to the moon, like her twin brother, Apollo, was related to the Sun. However, I always believed it was a girls name."

"Unisex." I contradicted, "Besides, with his midnight black feathers, it suits him, don't you think?"

"Firs' years. Over 'ere all firs' years." I looked out of the train window, before I grabbed my trunk. A giant man with a lot of really wild hair was shepherding the flock of first years, which had already left the train, into a little group.

"That's Hagrid." Bill nodded towards the window I was looking out of, "Nice guy, good one to have on your side." I smiled, acknowledging what he said, and started trying to heave my trunk out of the compartment.

"Here." Percy, already carrying his own trunk, took the end of my own, and helped me drag it out of the compartment. Having spent the entire day with the three Weasley Brothers, I think it's safe to say I'm already pretty good friends with the three of them. Maybe not so much Charlie, as we didn't speak much, but defiantly Bill. However, I have to say, Percy's the one who 'stole my heart'. Not in a romantic way, but as friends, it was like we automatically clicked. We weren't very similar, but it was the differences that drew us together, and I could tell by the look in his eyes, he felt the same. We reached the platform, and Percy set my trunk on the ground.

"Well, we'll be seeing you." He said, clapping me on the arm.

"First years take the boats, everyone else goes with horseless carriages, whatever house you get in, keep in touch." Charlie winked and ruffled my hair. Bill opened his mouth to say something, but before the words left him, a rush of brown and black interrupted, hurtling towards us, and throwing itself on me.

"Lexus!" Claudie yelled in my ear.

"Claudie!" I cried, seeing the sparkle-eyed boy who was hugging me.

"Boy am I glad to see you, I was stuck in a compartment with these seventh year girls, who wouldn't stop giggling and talking 'bouts how cute I am. Driving me _nuts_. I was gunna look for you, but I didn't kno-"

"Well, I was going to tell you, make sure you make lots of friends, but I suppose I don't need to anymore. Looks like this kid is enough friend for you to last a life time." Bill laughed, "Never the less, look after yourself, try not to drown, and I'll be cheering for you at the sorting." He ruffled my hair, and walked off, with his brothers following, all waving.

"Who are they?" Claudie let go of me, looking confused.

"Gryffindors." I answered simply, "Hey, I think we're meant to go over there." I pointed to the gaggle of first years, and the giant man.

"Everyone here? All right, follow me." He turned, and I stopped, his beetle black eyes boring into me. I dropped my trunk, and Claudie bumped into me, unprepared for me to quit walking so suddenly. But I didn't care. I was just trying to figure out the wave of depression that had suddenly come over me. Completely lost in those beady eyes of the giant man.

"Lexus? Lexus, what's wrong?" I could faintly hear Claudie's concerned voice, but it sounded miles away, even though I could still feel him stumbling into my back. Instead I could hear, another voice, much clearer, right beside me. It was only semi-familiar, as though it had been lost through my memories, and never expected to speak again.


	9. Claudie And Lexus

Heyy (: Thanks for reading my story, everyone :)

If it's not too much trouble, could _someone_ please leave a review. Plenty of people have read this, but not one person has reveiwed :(

Thank You (:

* * *

"Your…Uncle Jamie won't be able to look after you…"

**"**Daddy's a bad man"

"Your Auntie and Uncle have…passed on"

"I'm sorry Alexandria…"

"Lexus! **LEXUS!**" Claudie's voice brought me back to the present, and I snapped my head towards him, as though breaking out of a daze.

"Yeah, what? Sorry, lost myself a moment there." I let out a nervous laugh. Claudie gave me a look to say 'I know your lying, but I'm just going to go along with it for now'.

"Well, if your sure, we better catch up to the others, there gunna leave without us." I picked up my trunk again, and dropped it next to Claudie's, in the pile that had been left behind by the other first years, and ran to catch up with the group that had left us.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "Jus' round this bend here." Everyone gasped in surprise at the castle towering ahead. I admit, even I was surprised by the grandeur, and I had been brought up by the _Malfoy's_. We had our own _Albino Peacocks_! I looked towards Claudie, about to make a comment, that may possibly have involved the said Peacocks, but was thrown by the scared look on his face.

"Claudie?" I was surprised. It was hard to think of anything in the world that could scare this stupidly brave, if slightly hyperactive, boy. He had looked Mr. Ollivander Square in the face, and not so much as flinched! "What's wrong?"

"No more'n four to a boat!" Called Hagrid, pointing to a bunch of boats on the shore of the large Black Lake. I took Claudie's hand, and began to drag him to a boat.

"Whatever happens, us two will stay together, right?" He asked, before we stepped into the pre-mentioned boat. "No matter what house we get into, or what friends we make, we won't leave each other?" He looked at me for confirmation. I was shocked, not to mention confused.

"What are you getting at?"

"Just, I don't want you to make loads of friends and leave me behind…" His glittering eyes seemed to have lost that sparkle I so admired, and they left my face to stare at the floor. "I know we haven't known each other that long, and we don't know each other that well, but for some reason, now your actually here, I find it hard to imagine you _not _being here." He laughed nervously. I felt strange overwhelming urge to say something, _anything_, to relight the flame that shone in his irises.

"Claudie." I took his hand again, and pulled him into the boat with me, "I don't let just anyone call me Lexus you know. I have to admit, I was slightly scared of _you_ leaving _me_. But now we've got this sorted." I paused as another girl stepped into our boat, causing it to wobble slightly. I smiled suddenly, and linked my arm, with Claudie's. "Besides, we've got a Legacy to leave behind still. An infamous Prankster to live up to. No one's leaving anyone just yet. We're _best friends_!" The boats set off across the lake, towards the castle, and Claudie's eyes regained that flickering blaze of life. And it was official. From that day on, no matter what happened, no matter what changed. Bad things happened, evil people appeared. Many friends entered and left our hearts. But since that day, everyone knew that, Claudie and Lexus were the _best_ of friends.


	10. Chapter 10

"Look at the ceiling!" I heard a girl whisper to Claudie. The both of us were still linked arms, so I heard his gasp when he lifted his head. Curiously, I lifted mine too, and only just managed to contain my own gasp of amazement. The ceiling had obviously been bewitched, to appear as the sky as it was at that moment. Right now, it was a beautiful night, with no clouds, displaying the constellations clearly. Shame I had never been good with stars.

"Is it real?" I heard a boy ask behind me. This time I didn't bother holding in my snort. Claudie gave me an amused look, but we just continued, between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, in silence. We eventually reached the main table, and a tight-lipped, strict looking woman took out a stool, and placed a hat on it. Everyone was silent, looking at the hat expectantly. I was bored, however, and started looking around, instead. I could see the red of the Gryffindors. Percy, Charlie and Bill all sat together, looking rigid, laid-back, and at ease, respectfully. I saw the yellow of the Hufflepuff, but no one I knew sat at that table. I could see the blue of the Ravenclaws, but I only recognised Louis Davis. Then in the green of Slytherin, I was not surprised to find I recognised most of the table. Obviously, since most all of the older Pureblood families mix their children from a young age, determined for only the best for there children. But the most notable face, was that of Marcus Flint, a boy I had known since I was about eight, and enjoyed playing Quidditch with. Bored with the students, I moved in to the staff. First being the strict woman at the front. I was surprised to see her gaze fixed straight on me. But looking into her eyes, I felt the same wave of depression I had tried to fight off earlier in the day. Claudie bounced around beside me, obviously _very_ impressed with something, but I couldn't tear my eyes from this woman. Until-

A little girl stood in front of a desk.

"Daddy's a bad man"

She burst into tears and fell to the floor.

"Have…Passed on"

Her body convulsed with sobs.

"I'm so sorry"

"Did you see that? That was amazing! I've _never_ seen a singing hat before." The woman broke her gaze, and I turned to Claudie in confusion.

"Singing hat? What _are_ you talking about?" I turned, and saw the hat on the stool, before I realised what I had missed. Of course I had been told about the Sorting Hat, but it was indeed a shame to have missed the song. The strict woman came forwards, holding a long scroll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you shall step up here, and place the Hat on your head. Once you have been sorted, go and sit with your house. Alderton, Claude." Claudie wriggled his arm out of mine, and stepped up to the stool. The professor held the Hat out to him, and he held it above his head, winked once at me, before disappearing underneath the brim of the gigantic Hat. After the Hat had barely sat on his hat, a mouth opened, in a tear at the bottom, and yelled out to the hall,

"GRYFFINDOR" He jumped up, dropped the Hat onto the stool, and walked to the table of red, taking a seat beside Bill.

"Black, Alexandria." A couple of people looked surprised at my name. And a few people whispered to the people next to them. Probably all talking about the same thing, am I, or am I not, a mass murderer like my Father? I wonder… I walked up to the stool gracefully, relying on the tricks my Aunt had always taught me. Back straight, chin up, and allow your face to be calm and passive, betraying no emotion but confidence. I held the Hat above my head, and caught the eyes of the Weasley's and Claudie. I winked slowly, and allowed a small smile to grace my lips, in view of the whole hall, and dropped the hat over my eyes.

"Black? Well this is certainly interesting." _Is the hat talking to me?_ I thought, surprised. "Yes, who else would I be conversing with in your head? But to the sorting. As a Black, I would be inclined to put you in Slytherin, along with the rest of your ancestors. However, I do remember placing both your Mother, and Father in Gryffindor." _How about sorting me and not my family then?_ "Right you are. Well I can sense intelligence, that's for sure, you could be the top of your year if you wished, but I see that you don't have the motivation." _I'm lazy. Just say it. I already know._ "So that rules out Ravenclaw. You aren't even slightly suited for Hufflepuff. Much to quick-tempered. You would do well in Gryffindor. There is a lot of bravery and courage in your soul. As well as great courage is pride. However, you do not seem so inclined to allow others to view your emotions or opinions. You feel they are too valuable. It would be a weakness. See a Gryffindor would never think like that. You appear to be able to see the value of things, so you keep them to yourself. Relationships, objects. Not one to burn a bridge until you know you no longer require it. There is a lot more cunning in you, just like that. Indeed, you think like a true Slytherin." _Excuse me! I don't do the whole 'anything not Pure is muck'!_ "No, not all Slytherins are evil. A Slytherin is cunning, and clever, the type that will use any means to achieve the accomplishments they want in life. That is why, I shall say for you, SLYTHERIN"

"Thank you." I muttered, taking the Hat off of my head, and giving it to the Professor. Then I turned, and walked calmly to the Slytherin table, whom were all standing, applauding their first arrival, before slipping into the seat beside Marcus. I looked over to the Gryffindors, and saw Claudie, Bill and Charlie, all on there feet, clapping me, to the horror of the other Gryffindors, who didn't seem to understand _why_ they would clap a Slytherin. I just waved over at them, wondering why Percy was refusing to look at me.


End file.
